Na Sala de Requisição
by Simon de Escorpiao
Summary: Esta é uma tradução da historia de Ceres Potter, En la sala de requerimientos. O que ocorreria se convocassem James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Arthur, Molly, Alice y Frank para ler os 7 livros da saga.
1. Chapter 1 A Carta Misteriosa

Na Sala da Requisição

Escrita por Ceres Potter

**Classifica****ção****:** T

**Genero:** Humor/Drama

**Personagens: **Harry P. & James P.

**Disclaimer:** No sou dona de Harry Potter, essa honra pertence a JK Rowling e a Warner. Isso só é para a nossa diversão não tendo nenhum lucro nisso.

Essa é uma tradução com autorização da autora, Ceres Potter. Ela tem uma conta aqui no ffnet.

O link dela é: http : // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1962972 / Ceres_Potter

E o da história é: http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5127788 /

É só tirar os espaços.

Mais um aviso: Eu, particularmente, gosto mais dos nomes e apelidos originais dos personagens. Por isso os usarei na fic.

Para não ficar confuso vai aí um lembrete:

**Nomes:**

James Potter – Tiago Potter

Lily Potter – Liliam Potter

Remus Lupin – Remo Lupin

Peter Pettigrew – Pedro Pettigrew

Rubeus Hagrid – Rúbeo Hagrid

**Apelidos:**

Prongs – Pontas

Padfoot – Almofadinhas

Moony – Aluado

Wormtail – Rabicho

**Capitulo 01 – A Carta Misteriosa**

James e Lily Potter caminhavam apressados pelos corredores do Colegio Hogwarts de Magia e Bruxaria. O rapaz levava sua esposa pela mão andando alguns passos a frente. A mulher se atrasava um pouco por causa do seu estado que não lhe permitia se mover muito rapido.

– Espera, James, voce vai muito rápido – lhe pediu, segurando seu ventre volumoso com sua outra mão.

– Me disculpa, amor – disse virando-se – não me dei conta que estava tão rápido. É que estamos atrasados.

– Sim, eu sei, te disse que nos atrasariamos se voce não saisse logo do banheiro – reclamou, mostrando a alteração no seu temperamento.

Ele só sorriu duvidoso de falar alguna palabra. Sua esposa não era o que se podia chamar de uma doce gravida. Suas mudanças de humor eram tantas, que era muito facil aparecer o característico mal temperamento que lhe havia dedicado durante seis anos.

– Ja que estamos atrasados – continuava resmungando a ruiva – qual é o problema de demorarmos uns minutos mais?

– Nenhum, Lils, tem razão – essas eram as palabras mágicas para apazigua-la.

Sempre, mas sempre, teria que dar-le razão, ainda que não a tivesse. Claro que em este caso não estava enganada, ja que o moreno avia se atrasado tentando arruamar o cabelo de uma maneira diferente da usual. E é claro que havia fracassado e o cabelo negro seguia sendo o mesmo desastre de sempre.

Ao chegar na entrada do escritorio do diretor, que era onde se dirigiam, disseram a contrassenha para a gárgola que guarda a entrada para subir pela escada em caracol. Entraram rapidamente no escritorio para encontrar com muito mais pessoas que imaginaram estar aí. James reconheceu a um de seus amigos entre as demais pessoas e caminhou rapidamente até ele seguido de sua mulher.

– Moony – lo cumprimentou contente.

– Ola Remus – disse Lily ao licántropo.

– Oi, Lily. Prongs.

– Assim que te chamou também – disse o moreno ao mesmo tempo que olhava por toda a sala. – não sabia que iamos a ser tantas pessoas, pensamos que só havia chamado a nós.

– Sim, como me pediu absoluto sigilo eu pensei o mesmo – disse encolhendo os ombros.

– Acredita também que chamou o Padfoot e o Wormtail? – preguntou James.

– Não sei, embora sejam sempre muito impontuais, em especial Sirius, talvez não ainda não chegaram.

Lily revirou os olhos pensado nos quatro amigos. Não entendia como Rremus conseguia ser pontual mesmo depois de conviiver durante anos com três pessoas que não sabia o que era um relógio. Olhando para as pessoas que estavam no lugar, reconheceu entre eles uma que foi sua companheira de quarto na escola. Caminhou até a garota que estava conversando com outra mulher que carregava um bebê dormindo nos braços.

– ¿Alice? – perguntou se aproximando.

– Lily, que bom te ver. – dando um sorriso amistoso.

– Pelo que vejo não sou a unica com uma barriga grande – disse a ruiva colocando a mão sobre o estomago de sua velha amiga. Ela sorriu novamente.

– Te apresento a Molly Weasley – apresentou a mulher que estava com o bebê.

– Muito prazer, Lily Potter – disse lhe estendendo a mão – E esse pequenino?

– É meu filho Ronald – disse a mulher movendo-o um pouco para que Lily pudesse vê-lo melhor.

– Oh que lindo, tão pequenininho. Quanto tempo tem?

– Apenas dois meses – Lily acariciou devarga a pequena mãozinha, Molly continuou – E você, de quanto está?

– Acabo de entrar no sexto mês.

– Igual a mim – Alice ficou surpresa – tenho uma data prevista para o final de julho.

– Eu também! Já sabe o que vai ser? – perguntou ansiosa e contente de encontrar outras mulheres para compartilhar a esperiencia.

– Sim! Um garoto.

– Que coincidencia, o meu também.

– Ou seja, seus filhos e o meu Ron vão ser companheiros aqui. – agregou Molly a conversa.

– Sim, quem sabe se tornem amigos – Alice parecia estar sonhando quando disse isso. Lily sabia muito bem o porque. Durante os primeiros anos na escola, a loira era muito timida para conseguir muitas amizades e somente no quinto ano é que pode se enturmar com os grupos de estudantes.

– Já pensaram em algum nome? – perguntou Molly às duas.

Ambas afirmaram sacudindo a cabeça, mas com diferentes espressões em seus rostos. Lily parecia sorrir agradavelmente, enquanto que Alice franzia a testa.

– O que houve? – perguntou uma divertida Molly ao ver o gesto de Alice.

– Nada... É que na familia de Frank há um costume de colocar os nomes dos avós em seus filhos primogenitos, a metade da familia Longbottom só é chamada de duas maneiras.

– Uma é Frank, não é? – disse Lily sorrindo – assim que seu filho vai ser chamado pelo outro nome.

– Sim... Neville...

As duas mulheres tentaram não mostrar nenhuma reação na face.

– Isso é muito comum, na familia de James o costume é colocar o nome do pai como segundo nome. Assim sendo, meu filho vai se charmar Harry James.

– Bom, ao menos é uma bonita combinação – disse Alice.

– Não se preoculpe Alice – disse Molly – pelo menos Frank não tem um tio favorito que te obrigou a colocar o mesmo nome que o dele. Meu pobre Ron.

– Ronald não é um nome feio – disse Lily.

– Eu sei, mais Bilius sim.

– Sinto muito – disse baixinho.

– Eu sinto mais é pelo Ron.

A porta do escritório se abriu rapidamente e por ela entraram duas pessoas. Uma com o tamanho acima do normal e a outra com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Hagrid y Sirius fizeram sua entrada em cena meia hora depois do horário combinado.

– Oh quanta gente – exclamou o moreno movendo as mãos – Prongs, Moony.

Chegou até seus amigos e os cumprimentou com entusiasmo. Logo depois caminhou até as tres mulheres para saudar efusivamente a barriga da ruiva.

– Afilhadinho como está?

– Ele está muito bem, Sirius – disse Lily com uma cara divertida – e eu também, se por um acaso te interessa.

– Mas é claro que me interessa ruiva.

– Claro...

A conversa foi interrompida repentinamente quando mais duas pessoas entraram na sala. Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall entraram por uma porta adjacente na sala.

– Que bom que todos já estão aqui. Estivemos esperando todos chegarem para começar a reunião – disse o professor de cabelos grisalhos, com uma expressão sombria.

A professora McGonagall olhou rigorosamente aos dois ultimos que entraram. O diretor continuou falando. James olhou confuso para Remus perguntando-se o motivo que o seu quarto amigo não teria sido convidado para a reunião.

– Sei que vai parecer estranho que eu tenha convocado todos vocês juntos, quando muitos de vocês só se conhecem de vista.

James, Sirius e Remus olharam para o homem que estudou dois anos a frente deles e ao ruivo que viram alguma vez nas reuniões da Ordem de Fenix.

– Pode parecer estranho à primeira vista tudo o que eu vou dizer, mas eu garanto que é a realidade – abriu uma gaveta do lado da sua mesa e tirou um rolo de pergaminho – essa nota veio até mim na noite passada. Todos vocês estão aqui, porque isso foi solicitado na carta – levantou o rolo de pergaminho para mostra-lo e logo abri-lo – foi entregue a mim pelo meu próprio fenix, Fawks. Assim que eu terminei de lê-la pensei que se tratava de uma piada, uma muito peculiar. Foi por isso que fiz vários feitiços para comprovar a verecidade do seu conteúdo.

– E como foram, senhor? – perguntou Sirius impaciente por causa da demora do homem para ler uma simples carta.

– Bem, hão comprovado que ela é verdadeira. Que não tem nen tipo de falsificação.

– É possível que esteja encantada para que quando se faça a comprovação da veracidade das informações ela desse que o resultado positivo? – perguntou Frank trazendo a luz a lógica de todo bom auror.

– Sim, é possivel. Mas isso eu também verifiquei e, supostamente, não tem nenhum feitiço de ocultamento. Claro que não podemos estar completamente seguros. Nada nem ninguem é infalivel.

Ninguem disse nada sobre o ultimo comentário. Realmente nada era infalivel, mas quando o professor Dumbledore fala, nenhum deles tem dúvida de que nada nem ninguém pode lhe enganar. Se o diretor dizia que a carta era verdadeira, ela era verdadeira. Não era por acaso que ele era o maior bruxo do mundo.

– Devo acrescentar, antes de començar a ler a nota, que ela vem de um tempo diferente do nosso.

Os sussurros ecoavam no escritorio. As pessoas falavam entre si sobre o que poderia significar "ela vem de um tempo diferente".

– Senhor – disse Lily – O que quer dizer com um tempo diferente?

– Bom, me refiro que a carta não foi escrita nesta época e sim em uma futura.

– O que?! – exclamou Sirius assombrado – De que ano é a carta?

– Veja, Sirius, o pergaminho não o menciona. Explica que está escrito há muitos anos no futuro. Acredito que é melhor que eu leia logo e para que depois nós possamos discutir o assunto, o que vocês acham?

– Eu estou de acordo – disse Arthur Weasley emocionado.

– Só vou pedir que não me interrompam.

_Caro Professor Albus Dumbledore:_

_Antes de tudo, quero cumprimentá__-lo e dar-lhe meus agradecimentos por comecar a ler esse pergaminho. Sei que lhe __parecerá __uma maneira estranha de comecar uma carta, mas creio que __entenderá __quando continue a leitura._

_Primeiramente, quero me apresentar, apesar de que não poderei faze-lo pelo meu nome, lamentavelmente. Eu sou um dos seus futuros sucessores ao cargo de diretor de Hogwarts. Se perguntará como uma pessoa pode saber que será seu sucessor quando o senhor ainda está exercendo o cargo. A questão é que neste momento em que escrevo essa missiva, eu já me encontro desempenhando essa função, na verdade desde há quatro anos._

_Como já deve ter deduzido pelo que eu disse até agora, eu me encontro em um espaco temporal diferente do seu. __Exatamente no futuro. __Devo acrescentar que são muitos anos no futuro, mas não posso especificar quantos. Este futuro em que vivo e ensino, é um mundo muito melhor do que o de vocês. Aqui não existe mais o Bruxo Escuro Tom Riddle, melhor conhecido como Lord Voldemort. _

_E é aqui que está o âmago da razao da mimha correspondencia. Esta carta é para falar sobre Voldemort, na verdade é para poder explicar sobre as pessoas que sacrificaram suas vidas, sua tranquilidade e sua felicidade para formar o mundo em que vivemos atualmente. _

_O que desejo é mostrar ao senhor e às outras pessoas, que serão nomeadas no final desta missiva, como isso foi possivel, já que cada um de vocês fez algo importante para consegui-lo. Ademais de, e esse é o real motivo que há levado a comunicarme com o senhor, colocar em suas maos e nas dos demais envolvidos, os elementos necessarios para poder mudar alguns eventos sem prejudicar o efeito final. Espero que possa me entender, eu desejo que algumas situacoes não ocorram jamais, e acredito que vocês possam conseguir mudá-las. _

_Para que vocês possam testemunhar os fatos mais importantes, realizei um feitico muito poderoso, ajudado por magos e bruxas altamente qualificados. Este feitico cairá sobre a __Sala da Requisição__ localizada no sétimo andar, como você sabe, às onze da manhã do dia seguinte à data que receba essa nota. Como verá eu elegi um dia da semana e uma hora do dia em que todos os alunos estejam em classes. _

_Se aceitarem minha proposta, lhes comunico que as instruções se encontram dentro da sala. Se não aceitarem a proposta só devem impedir que alguma pessoa entre na sala durante as seguintes duas horas em que o feitico comece a atuar para que ele perca o efeito. Deste modo a segunça do futuro fica resguardada. _

_Agora começo a nomear as pessoas que estão envolvidas, além do senhor é claro, eles são: Minerva McGonagall, James y Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid y Alice y Frank Longbottom. _

_Pode parecer estranho que eu tenha nomeado essas pessoas, pois se não errei no meu cálculo, faz tempo que muitos não se vêem e outros nem se conhecem. Mas quando comecem a ver os distintos episodios compreenderam o porque de estarem presentes. _

_Bom, acredito que aqui esta toda a informação que posso oferecer nesta carta. Só espero que decidam da melhor maneira possivel e que não se vejam obrigados ou tentados a realizá-lo se não estiverem totalmente seguros. _

_Novamente agradeco a sua atenção._

_Sinceramente._

_A.S.P._

O escritorio continuou silencioso tal como estava durante a leitura do pergaminho. Albus Dumbledore abaixou o papel e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa olhando a cada um dos presentes, esperando a resposta de cada um.

– Voldemort não existe.

Remus foi o primeiro a reacionar, a frase foi dita num sussurro olhando em volta sem se fixar em um lugar especial. Os demais pareceram cair em si ao escutar essas palavras.

– É verdade? – perguntou Molly Weasley apertando seu filho com força.

– Bem, o diretor acaba de dizer que a carta é verdadeira – disse McGonagall ainda surpreendida com todo que ouviu.

– Querem que mudemos o futuro? – perguntou Lily.

– Assim parece, senhora Potter – Dumbledore falou ainda sentado a sua mesa.

– Mas… isso nao é perigoso?

– E' sim. Modificar os eventos sempre podem ter resultados perigosos. Estamos falando do futuro, um futuro que me parece muito diferente do nosso presente.

– Entao porque querem mudá-lo? Se já não têem Voldemort. – perguntou Sirius.

– Você escutou o que dizia na carta? – Perguntou Remus – Este futuro diretor quer mudemos somente alguns feitos, não todo o futuro…

– Mas… quais? – perguntou Arthur.

– Acredito que os saberemos se aceitarmos ver o futuro – Dumbledore começou a explicar a sua teoria – Quando explicou como estava seu mundo, também falou das pessoas que se sacrificaram ou sofreram para que conseguissem esse bem. Se não me engano, meu sucessor pretende nos mostrar como serão as coisas para certas pessoas, e deixar em nossas mãos informações suficientes para que possamos mudar certos aspectos de suas vidas… Claro que isso é só uma suposição minha.

– O que significa que é isso o que realmente nós temos que fazer – lhe disse McGonagall – suas suposições resultam sempre serem certas.

– Está me fazendo ruborizar, Minerva.

Os outros sorriram ante as ultimas palavras.

– Por que não nomeou o Wormtail? – perguntou de repente James a seus outros dois amigos.

Ambos levantaram os ombros perplexos. Era realmente estranho.

– Talvez essa pessoa sabe que Peter é um pouco impressionavel… – tratou de justificar Remus, mas não parecia que os outros dois estivessem de acordo.

– Suponho que saberemos se decidirmos saber sobre o futuro – disse Lily aos três amigos.

– Por que nós? – Alice rompeu seu silencio – Vocês acham que alguns dos fatos que precisam mudar estão relacionados conosco?

– Ou com pessoas que estão relacionadas conosco? – disse Molly.

– Ou ambos os casos – disse Remus.

– Teremos que decidir. Como disse na carta, o feitiço começa às onze em ponto – o diretor olhou o relogio – temos somente um pouco mais de uma hora.

James olhou a barriga de sua esposa e pensou em seu filho. Se tudo seguisse o rumo dos acontecimentos normalmente, provavelmente a realidade em que seu filho viveria seria muito pior. Todos os esforços que eles estavam fazendo agora lhe pareciam insuficientes. Talvez o futuro próximo, esse que o escritor da carta quer mudar, será muito negro.

Enquanto estava pensando nessas coisas, colocou uma das mãos sobre ventre intumescido. Lily o olhou nos olhos, e encontrou neles a mesma determinação e os mesmos temores que ela tinha.

– Eu que ver essas imagens – disse James a todos – talvez tenha a ver com meu filho.

Lily lhe sorriu apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

– Alice e eu pensamos o mesmo. – disse Frank abraçando sua mulher pelas costas.

– Eu não perderia a oportunidade de saber o que vai passar no futuro. – disse Sirius com um sorriso de laado.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça em direção a eles e logo mirou as outras pessoas que ainda estavam pensando seriamente no assunto. Hagrid foi o primeiro deles que se decidiu.

– Se podemos salvar vidas ou evitar a dor, eu quero faze-lo.

O velho professor sorriua ele também. Sempre se podia contar com o guarda-caça.

– Eu quero ver o que vai acontecer na minha vida e na da minha familia, e se eu tenho que mudar algo – falou Arthur.

Sua esposa o olhou ainda indecisa. Seus olhos iam dele até seu pequeno filho. Talvez fosse algo com ele ou com algum de seus outros filhos que não correria bem. Talvez sofreriam algo tão ruim que não queria nem imaginar. Nesse caso não seria ruim querer aproveitar a oportunidade de mudá-lo?

– Creio que estou de acordo sim – Remus Lupin disse de repente cortando as duvidas da mulher.

– Sim, eu tambem – disse ela.

– E voce Minerva?

– Bom, Albus. Vendo que todos já decidiram…

– Perfeito, entao mãos a obra.

Molly olhou seu filho pensando se havia sido uma boa ideia traze-lo. Quando deixou as outras crianças com Muriel não quis sobrecarrega-la com um recem nascido tambem.

– Umm não devia ter trazido o Ron… mas não quis incomodar a tia Muriel… mais ainda que ja a incomodei deixando os outros meninos.

– Tem mais criancas? – perguntou Lily interessada.

– Sim, mais cinco…

– Guau! Seis fihos…

– Sim… a questão é que não sei se será adequado levar a Ron nesta sala… não lembro como se chama.

Dumbledore que escutou a conversa ofereceu a solução ao problema.

– O que lhe parece Molly, se o deixarmos ao cuidado dos elfos domesticos na cozinha – a jovem senhora Weasley o olhou um pouco preocupada – Eles são muitos cuidadosos, não tem nada a temer.

– É verdade, foi a elfo domestica de casa que me cuidou quando eu era criança – disse James.

– Então não aceite Molly, se não quer que o Ron fique como o James. – Sirius riu da propria piada.

– Muito legal, Pad…

– Eu tambem fui cuidado pela nossa elfo domestica – declarou Frank – é perfeitamente normal… além do que eles são muitos cuidadosos e amáveis.

– É verdade – interveio denovo James.

– Tudo bem, se vocês me garantem que eles terão cuidado.

Molly, junto com McGonagall foram em direção às cozinhas para deixar o pequeno Ron. Enquanto os outros iam se dirigindo ao setimo andar. Quando chegaram ficaram esperando as duas mulheres para que pudessem todos entrar.

Alguns dos presentes não conheciam a Sala que Aparece e Desaparece. Os quais se surpreenderam enormemente ao ver surgir uma porta, depois que Dumbledore passou três vezes na frente da parede.

Ao entrarem na sala, descobriram um lugar amplo, quase vazio a não ser por umas cadeiras confortáveis colocadas ao redor de uma pequena mesa em um canto do lugar. A sala estava totalmente iluminada mostrando as paredes brancas. Não havia nada mais. Se aproximaram lentamente das cadeiras para descobrir que em cima da mesa havia uma carta com as mesmas caracteristicas da outra que o diretor leu; e sete livros empilhados um em cima do outro.

Remus caminhou rapidamente até o lugar atraido pelos sete exemplares, mas se decepcionou ao descobrir que as capas e folhas estavam em branco, sem nada escrito.

– Isso é estranho – disse deixando os livros no mesmo lugar.

Todos se aproximaram para ver também. Pouco a pouco foram se acomodando nas cadeiras. Dumbledore pegou o pergaminho disposto a ler. Esperou que todos fizessem silencio para começar.

_Primeiramente, obriga__do por seguirem em frente. _

_Como lhes disse na outra carta, estas s__ão as instruções de como fucionará o feitiço. Muito obrigado por decidirem ver o futuro, e fazer o possivel para mudar o que vocês acharem necessário._

_Nesse momento provavelmente estar__ão se perguntando, entre outras coisas, o significado destes sete livros em branco. __Vou explicar._

_Há muitos anos, uma autora trouxa, tendo conhecimento sobre o nosso mundo, se propos a mostrar aos outros trouxas a historia da época mais escura que já temos sofrido. Claro que, como as pessoas não mágicas não acreditam que a magia existe, chegou-se a conclusão que o projeto seria feito como se fosse ficção. Apesar disso, tudo o que os livros relatam são fatos verídicos. _

_Quando decidi levar a cabo esse projeto, estive muito tempo pensando na melhor maneira de que voc__ês pudessem conhecer a historia com os maiores detalhes possiveis. Assim que decidi que a melhor opção seria le-la. _

_Cada livro conta um ano da vida de uma pessoa. Tudo está descrito sobre sua perspectiva. Os livros estão em branco somente por precaução, para ninguem queira ler o final da historia antes do tempo. Os nomes dos livros e seus respectivos capitulos irão aparecer conforme vão avancando na leitura. _

_Por ultimo quero explica__r que, como efeito secundario do feitiço, o tempo não correrá nem para vocês dentro da sala e nem tampouco lá fora. Quando sairem daqui só haverá passado um minuto a partir do momento que entraram. Esse efeito já esta ocorrendo pelo simples fato de vocês terem entrado. _

_Espero que voc__ês tenham entendido tudo corretamente. Boa sorte. Se tudo sair bem muitas coisas do meu presente terão mudado. _

_Agradeco desde agora, _

_A.S.P._

_P.S.: O titulo do primeiro livro, junto com o primeiro capitulo apareceram __às onze horas e dez minutos. _

– Espero que a leitura não seja muito dramática – falou Alice apoiada no ombro de seu marido.

– Eu acredito – falou Dumbledore sentando – que sim haverá esse tipo de situações. Afinal nos estão informando sobre uma guerra.

Todos assintiram um pouco angustiados e nervosos por saber o conteudo dos sete livros. Remus, que ainda estava sentado perto dos livros, ergueu o primeiro.

– Acaba de aparecer o titulo do primeiro livro – e quando leu arregalou seus olhos – aquele que escreveu a carta disse que tudo estava escrito sob a perspectiva de pessoa, não é verdade?

– Sim, Moony, ele disse – Sirius lhe repondeu ao ver a cara de sorpresa de seu amigo – Por que a pergunta?

– É que o livro tem como titulo o nome de uma pessoa…

– Nós a conhecemos? – perguntou James.

– Digamos que sim…

– Remus, por favor não de voltas e diga-nos quem é essa pessoa e como se chama o livro – disse Sirius impaciente.

Lupin olhou por alguns segundos a James e Lily antes de responder.

– O livro se entitula **"Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal".**

– O que ¿! – gritaram James e Sirius juntos assustando os outros.

Lily, por sua vez, estava por demais perplexa para falar alguma palavra. Só conseguiu abraçar sua barriga. Por que o livro tinha o nome do seu filho? Isso queria dizer que os outros seis livros tambem eram sobre ele? Tudo iria ser contado sob sua perspectiva? Então, que papel teria seu filho na guerra contra Voldemort?

Depois do choque inicial passara, Dembledore decidiu que já era tempo de começar a ler. Dirigindo-se a Remus, pediu o livro, pois queria ser ele quem leria o primeiro capitulo. O jovem lobisomem o entregou sem problema.

– Bom, o primeiro capitulo se chama **"O Menino Que Sobreviveu".**

Aqui é o final do primeiro capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Essa é a minha primeira tradução e não sou nenhuma profissional da area por isso aceito toda critica desde que seja para melhorar.

Beijos e vou tentar postar o proximo o mais rapido que conseguir.


	2. Chapter 2 Conhecendo Harry

Na Sala da Requisição

Escrita por Ceres Potter

**Classifica****ção****:** T

**Genero:** Humor/Drama

**Personagens: **Harry P. & James P.

**Disclaimer:** No sou dona de Harry Potter, essa honra pertence a JK Rowling e a Warner. Isso só é para a nossa diversão não tendo nenhum lucro nisso.

Essa é uma tradução com autorização da autora, Ceres Potter. Ela tem uma conta aqui no ffnet.

O link dela é: http : // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1962972 / Ceres_Potter

E o da história é: http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5127788 /

É só tirar os espaços.

Mais um aviso: Eu, particularmente, gosto mais dos nomes e apelidos originais dos personagens. Por isso os usarei na fic.

Para não ficar confuso vai aí um lembrete:

**Nomes:**

James Potter – Tiago Potter

Lily Potter – Liliam Potter

Remus Lupin – Remo Lupin

Peter Pettigrew – Pedro Pettigrew

Rubeus Hagrid – Rúbeo Hagrid

**Apelidos:**

Prongs – Pontas

Padfoot – Almofadinhas

Moony – Aluado

Wormtail – Rabicho

Snivellius – Ranhoso (Apelido do Snape)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Capitulo 02 – Conhecendo Harry **

– Bom, o primeiro capítulo se chama **"O Menino que Sobreviveu"** – disse Dumbledore começando a ler.

– O menino que sobreviveu? – perguntou Sirius – Sobreviveu a que?

– Sr. Black, com certeza o saberemos se deixar o professor Dumbledore continuar a leitura. – disse Minerva McGonagall.

– Tudo bem – e quando parecia que ia ficar quieto continuou – mas quem é o menino?

– Sr. Black, por fa...

– Se o título do livro é Harry Potter, provavelmente ele é o menino que sobreviveu – falou Frank com sua típica lógica.

– Podem ficar quietos, Srs. Black e Longbottom?

Os dois homens concordaram, sorrindo por fazer perder a paciência sua antiga professora. Dumbledore ia começar a ler quando foi interrompido.

– Como se chama o livro, Harry Potter e …? – perguntou Arthur.

– A Pedra Filosofal – respondeu o diretor.

– O que é a pedra filosofal? – perguntou Molly. E alguns na sala o miraram esperando uma resposta.

Dumbledore se propôs a explicar, mas foi interrompido pela professora.

– Com certeza no livro se explicará… Por que não esperar que descubramos a medida que a leitura avance?

Todos assentiram, mesmo que a maioria não estando muito de acordo. Mas, é claro, que ninguém iria contradizer Minerva McGonagall.

**O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da...**

– O que? – gritou Lily – O faz minha irmã e o estúpido de seu marido nessa história?

– Calma, amor – James diz suavemente, apesar de que a ele também lhe dava uma má impressão que em um livro que levava o nome de seu filho aparecia o nome dessas duas pessoas desagradáveis.

**O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais,...**

– Tá Bom! – exclamou James. McGonagall o olhou severamente. O rapaz se calou.

– Trouxas? – perguntou Molly.

Lily confirmou. O rosto de Arthur se iluminou imediatamente.

– É nascida-trouxa? – perguntou contente de encontrar uma nova fonte de informação sobre aquele mundo que o fascinava.

– Não comece, Arthur – o cortou sua esposa.

O homem resmungou um pouco, mas se calou. Lily sorriu divertida com a interação do casal.

**... ****muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.**

– Pessoas de mentes cerradas, não? – perguntou Arthur a Lily e James.

– Muito – respondeu a mulher.

Dumbledore decidiu seguir a leitura antes que a professora de transformações se irritasse com algum dos ouvintes. Claro, que para ele, a situação o divertia.

**O Sr. Dursley era Diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, que fazia brocas para perfurações.**

– O que são brocas? – perguntou Frank.

Lily ia responder, mas Arthur se adiantou e respondeu a pergunta emocionado.

– São ferramentas que os trouxas utilizam para construir coisas – Longbotton balancou a cabeça entendendo.

A ruiva não acreditava que era a melhor explicação, mas era o suficiente para o momento.

– Conhece sobre coisas dos trouxas? – perguntou Remus interessado.

O senhor Weasley assentiu esboçando um sorriso infantil. Mas sua esposa respondeu primeiro.

– A Arthur lhe encanta tudo que vem dos trouxas – explicou Molly com um gesto de desaprovação.

– Poderiam deixar o professor Dumbledore ler? – Minerva interrompeu a conversa – Se continuarmos assim, não terminaremos nunca de ler, são sete livros se não se lembram.

Todos concordaram um pouco intimidados pela furiosa mirada que a mulher dava, exceto o Sirius que sorriu.

– Minnie, recorda-se que o tempo não vai passar nem lá fora nem aqui dentro, assim que não há nenhum problema a gente comentar sobre o que fala o livro.

– Tecnicamente isso é correto – cofirmou Albus Dumbledore.

O homem pareceu acorvarda-se perante o olhar que McGonagall lhe deu. Ele deu um sorriso fraco e continuou lendo.

**Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes.**

– Que mal gosto tem a sua irmã – Alice disse a Lily. E ela confirmou.

**A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal,...**

– Ou seja, uma girafa – brincou Sirius.

**... o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos.**

– Bisbilhoteira.

**Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.**

– Pobre criatura, chamar-se Dudley Dursley – exclamou Alice pensando que, depois disso, o nome de seu futuro filho não era tão ruim.

– Se o filho de Petúnia já nasceu, isso quer dizer que o meu também nasceu. Ela só tem dois meses a mais que eu.

Todos olharam interessados a Lily e pensando quando o menino iria aparecer na história.

**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam agüentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.**

– Ehhhhhh – reclamou James – pior é para nós que estamos relacionados com vocês, cabeças de minhocas.

– Calma, Prongs, é só um livro – disse Remus.

**A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam há muitos anos, na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã,...**

– Eu também, Petúnia, eu também finjo que não tenho uma irmã – gritou Lily irritada e magoada.

– Com uma irmã como ela, isso é o melhor que se deve fazer – disse Molly acariciando-lhe o braço. Lily sorriu a mulher agradecendo o gesto de conforto.

**...** **porque esta e o marido imprestável,…**

– Ehhhhhhhhhhh – agora o grito era geral na sala, até McGonagall parecia indignada.

– Eu não sou um imprestável – James gritou colérico.

– Depende do ponto de vista, Prongs – disse Sirius rindo – se vemos pelo lado de ajudar a Lily com os afazeres domésticos…

– Voce é pior que eu – se defendeu James.

– Pode até ser, mas eu não sou casado.

A sala inteira riu.

– Deixem o Albus seguir lendo.

**... eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley.**

– Graças a Merlin – disse Hagrid que estava surpreendemente calado escutando a leitura.

**Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua.**

– Isso nunca vai acontecer.

**Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. **

– Não me estranha.

**O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.**

– Eu tampouco deixaria que meu afilhado se misturasse com esse Dudley. Imagine que tipo de criança se tornará com esses pais…

**Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país.**

– Que significa isso? – perguntou Arthur.

– Ummm não sei – repondeu Sirius – talvez devessemos continuar escutando para sabermos.

Todos olharam abismados como o principal **interruptor** da história queria que seguisse a leitura. Sirius só sorriu com soberba, sabendo muito bem o que todos pensavam.

**O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.**

**Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.**

– Correio mágico em um bairro trouxa? Algo estranho está ocorrendo – falou Sirius.

– Grande conclusão, Sirius – disse Remus rindo – ainda mais que o livro diz, no parágrafo anterior que coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer.

Todos na sala riram da cara de descontente que colocou o moreno por detonarem de suas conclusões.

**Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.**

– Que menino mais mal educado – e para surpersa geral, foi MacGonagall que fez o comentário.

**– Pestinha – disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley,...**

– E ainda por cima comemora – exclamou indignada.

Os outros a olharam incrédulos por ser ela que dessa vez interompeu a leitura duas vezes seguidas.

**...****ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.**

**Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria um gato lia um mapa.**

– mmm, isso é estranho – disse Molly – os gatos não sabem ler.

– A não ser que não seja um gato – disse James olhando seus amigos e depois a McGonagall. Seus dois companheiros de aventuras riram pesando em animagos.

A no ser que no sea un gato – dijo James mirando a sus amigos y luego a McGonagall. Sus dos compañeros de aventuras se rieron pensando en animagos.

**Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira – em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarelas...**

– Gato de listras amarelas – Dumbledore interropeu a própria leitura para olhar a professora – É possivel que seja voce…

– Não sei Albus, pode ser que sim, pode ser que não.

**...****sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.**

**O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros – não, não estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas.**

– Isso é o que o senhor pensa – disse Frank sorrindo de lado.

**O Dr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia,…**

– Merlin! Que homem mais chato! Não pensar em mais nada que não seja "bracos".

– Brocas, Sirius – o corrigiu Lily.

**…mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal,…**

– Por isso eu gosto das vassouras – declarou James.

**...não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas.**

– Bruxos e bruxas – falou Molly.

– Entre trouxas, sem esconder-se em plena luz do dia – Lily olhou estranho o livro – algo realmente grande deve estar acontecendo para que não sejam precavidos.

**O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas.**

– Nossa roupa não é ridícula – gritou Sirius –Odeio este homem.

– Não é o único – lhe disse James.

**Os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados.**

– Queria saber o que está acontecendo.

**O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba – essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.**

– Pensará em algo mais além de brocas?

– Não acredito, Moony. Esse homem deve ter algo contra a imaginação – disse James rindo.

– Imaginação ele não tem nenhuma, já que colocou o nome de Dudley no seu filho – Hagrid riu da própria piada.

**O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto.**

– Parece que a comunicação está sendo grande – falou Frank.

– Sim, eu nunca vi tantas corujas juntas a não ser quando era a hora do correio na escola – sua esposa concordou com sua afirmação.

**A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. **

– Por que nunca viram uma coruja? – perguntou Molly.

– Porque os trouxas utilizam outro tipo de correio – disse Lily – eu não tinha visto nenhuma coruja até que entrei em Hogwarts.

**O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco.**

– É totalmente desagradável – disse Alice.

**Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço,... **

– Ainda por cima esta de bom humor por haver gritado – resmungou Molly.

**...****quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.**

**Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso.**

Lily rolou os olhos com irritação diante o comportamento do seu cunhado.

**Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**

**–**** ... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...**

– O que aconteceu com James e Lily – perguntou Sirius assustado. Os dois mencionados se olharam preocupados.

– Não sabemos, será melhor que Albus prossiga lendo, talvez não seja nada de mau – disse a professora McGonagall.

**– ... É, o filho deles, Harry...**

– O que acontece com meu filho? – Agora era Lily que estava assustada. James passou um braço pelas suas costas e a puxou para si.

– Não acredito que seja algo ruim, amor. Você escutou, eles parecem estar excitados ou emocionados. Talvez seja algo bom. – lhe disse para tranquilizá-la, apesar dele não acreditar nisso.

**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o.**

– Não é o único – disse Remus em um murmurio – mas com certeza por uma causa muito diferente.

**Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.**

**Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone...**

– O que é um letefone? – perguntou Sirius.

– Telefone, Sirius, telefone – corrigiu Lily – É um aparelho que serve para comunicar-se com outras pessoas. É assim que os trouxas se comunicam entre eles. Eles digitam o número que cada família tem e a pessoa do outro lado atende em outro telefone.

A explicação pareceu muito complicada para o restante das pessoas, porque as caras de que não entederam nada estavam estampadas em cada um. Lily riu recordando quanto tempo ela demorou para ensinar a James o uso do telefone, e ainda hoje ele se atrapalha.

**...e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de idéia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando...**

– Eu não sabia que isso fosse possível – riu Hagrid.

**Não, estava agindo como um idiota.**

– Até que enfim o aceita – disse Sirius.

Todos riram do comentário, já que tinham pensado o mesmo. Até McGonagall deu um pequeno sorriso.

**Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim.**

– Como assim um nome comum? É meu sobrenome, e claro que ele é especial.

Lily revirou os olhos. Apesar dos anos passados, de ter se transformado em marido e logo em pai, ele não tinha mudado nada sua personalidade infantil. Ela gostava dele assim, mas é claro não dizia, porque senão ninguém o aguentaria.

**Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter…**

– Não, somos os únicos.

– James, no mundo trouxa Potter é um sobrenome comum.

O moreno pareceu ofendido pelo comentário da sua mulher.

– Quero dizer que muitas pessoas se chamam Potter

– Ahhh – disse, mas ainda se notava que tampouco lhe gostou essa explicação.

**... com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. Jamais viu o menino.**

– Com certeza eu não tenha permitido – declarou James. Os demais assentiram confirmando.

**Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo.**

– Eu nunca colocaria esses nomes no meu filho – disseram Lily e James ao mesmo tempo. Sorriram por isso.

**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava… se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela...**

– Minha Lily não tem nada de ruim!

– Pior é ser irmã da girafa – Sirius falou logo depois de James.

Todos concordaram com o comentário do maroto.

**...****Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas.**

**Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.**

**– Desculpe – murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contrario, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:**

**– Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora!**

– Queeeeeeeee? – gritaram quase todos na sala.

– Siiiiiiiimmmmm!

Sirius e James começaram a fazer uma espécie de dança da vitória muita ridícula. Arthur se uniu a eles também.

– O Você-Sabe-Quem se foi, o Você-Sabe-Quem se foi – cantavam enquanto dançavam em círculos.

– Aí está a explicação das corujas.

– E todos de capas na rua…

Os demais sorriam olhando o espetáculo. Todos, exceto Albus Dumbledore que olhava com preocupação um ponto qualquer. Talvez, devido a emoção do momento, os demais não se lembravam que haviam mencionado os Potter…

**…****Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!**

**E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.**

– Deveriam ser mais prudentes – disse McGonagall – onde já se viu, chamar de trouxa a um trouxa.

Sirius a olhou como se o que ela disse não fizesse sentido.

**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho.**

– Oh não! O mundo esta perdido! – riu Frank.

**E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas,... **

– Mas se ele não aprova – disse Alice.

– E além do que ele não a tem – declarou McGonagall irritada com o homem do livro.

**...o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.**

– Tinha razão – declarou James mesmo sem precisar – este Dursley tem algo contra a imaginação.

**Quando entrou no estacionamento do numero quatro, a primeira coisa que viu – e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito, – foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.**

– Sim Albus, creio que sou eu – disse ao diretor lentamente e com um gesto estranho. Não entendendo o que fazia ali.

Dumbledore confirmou porque reconheceu as características da forma animaga da Minerva McGonagall. A sensação de que algo ruim aconteceu com os Potter estava ficando cada vez mais forte. Não parecia ter uma explicação lógica para que a mulher estivera na casa dessas pessoas.

**– Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**

– Como se isso fosse espantar a Minnie! – exclamou Sirius rindo.

**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo.**

James, Sirius, Remus, Arthur y Frank riram por isso. Mas se calaram rapidamente ao ver a reação irritada da mulher.

**Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley.**

– Não para um gato, mas sim para Minerva – disse Dumbledore sorrindo, e logo voltou a leitura.

**Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa.**

**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (Nunca). **

– Esse menino vai se transformar em um completo idiota – disse Remus a seus amigos. Mas os outros também escutaram.

– Ele já é, senhor Lupin – disse McGonagall.

**O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.**

**_"_****_E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem a noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções… _**

– É claro, todos querem saber o que aconteceu com Voldemort – disse Remus. Molly e Arthur se moveram incômodos ao ouvirem o nome do Bruxo Escuro.

– Mas para os trouxas não é sobre isso que estão falando. Como já disse eles não estão acostumados a ver corujas. – repetiu Lily.

**_…desde o alvorecer. _**

– Ou seja, aconteceu de noite.

**_Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."_**

– Sabem, sempre agradecerei o empenho que os trouxas tem em evitar crer em qualquer coisa ligada a magia – falou Frank.

Sirius sorrindo olhou para o homem como se ele estivesse louco. Alice negou com a cabeça diante do comentário eloquente de seu marido. Apesar que tanto Mcgonagall como Dumbledore estivessem de acordo com ele.

**O locutor se permitiu um sorriso. **

**"Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. "Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"**

**_"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o pais têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tem tido chuvas de estrelas!_**

– Genial, estrelas cadentes! – disseram Sirius e James ao mesmo tempo como crianças pequenas.

**_Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa"._**

**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...**

– Ainda me preocupa o porque de terem nos nomeados. E o fato de que o gato na porta da casa pode ser McGonagall só aumenta minha preocupação. – sussurrou Lily para James. Ele concordou com sua mulher.

**A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá.**

**Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.**

– Ela não vai gostar – falou Remus.

– Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente?

**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã.**

Apesar disso não lhe causar surpresa, Lily se sentiu ferida pelo comentário. Mesmo ela irritada com o ciúme e teimosia da sua irmã, ela nunca fingiu que Petúnia não existia.

– Não. – respondeu ela, seca. – Por quê?

**– Uma notícia engraçada – murmurou o Sr. Dursley – Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...**

– Nós não temos aparência estranha – disse Alice franzindo a testa irritada.

**– E dai? – cortou a Sra. Dursley.**

**– Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela.**

– Pessoal? Esse tipo não pode nem dizer a palavra "bruxo" – disse Frank.

**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não.**

– Covarde – exclamou McGonagall.

– Bom, o tipo me cai mal – comecou Sirius antes de ir ao ponto – Não justificando, mas depois de tudo ele está casado com uma Evans.

– Black – murmurou Lily com os olhos em duas linhas finas.

Sirius supos que estava com problemas, Lily só o chamava pelo sobrenome quando estava irritada. Engoliu em seco e se calou.

– Parece que o caráter das Evans é também perigoso para outras pessoas além dos seus maridos – riu Frank.

Um sorriso sarcástico se formou no rosto dos demais ocupantes da sala.

**Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode:**

**– O filho deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?**

**– Suponho que sim – respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**

**–**** Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?**

– Jamais permitiria que colocassem esse nome no meu afilhado.

**–**** Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião.**

– Feio e vulgar? – gritou Lily – Ah não! Ninguém lhe perguntou Petúnia! Muito pior é chamar um filho de Dudley! Merlin!

– Acalme-se Lily – lhe disse seu marido, mas sua voz soava forçada por tratar de esconder sua ira.

– Não posso me acalmar! Se transformou em alguém muito pior do já é.

– Nós a entendemos, senhora Potter – disse McGonagall – Mas o melhor a se fazer é ignorá-la.

– Me desculpe – disse se acalmando um pouco – Mas não posso ignorar. Se um livro leva o nome do meu filho e começa com um relato da vida deles e para piorar parece que a senhora está na porta deles.

Ninguém lhe respondeu, mas todos a olharam compreendendo. Também estariam muito preocupados se estivem no seu lugar. Os olhos de Dumbledore mostravam preocupação e tratou de lhe sorrir para tranquilizá-la.

**– Ah, é – disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. – E, concordo com você.**

**Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.**

– O que será que eu estou esperando? – perguntou a professora.

– Então, a senhora crê que esse gato seja a senhora – lhe disse Molly.

– Sim, estou bastante segura.

**Estaria imaginando coisas. Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Tinha-se... Se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem ele achava que não agüentaria.**

– O mesmo digo para vocês – disse James indignado.

– Malditos trouxas – murmurou Hagrid enojado.

**Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia...**

– Nossa laia? – indignou-se McGonagall – E o diz com depreciação.

– Estes são a pior classe de trouxas que a visto – disse Frank.

– Sim estou de acordo – falou Arthur – Eu conheço vários trouxas que são pessoas maravilhosas.

**Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...**

**Como estava enganado.**

Lily ficou tensa depois da última frase e James a abraçou automaticamente pousando uma das mãos sobre seu ventre. Se olharam preocupados e com expectativa.

**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.**

**Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.**

– Sabe Minerva, deveria relaxar um pouco – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso. A professora o olhou com a testa franzida e não falou nada.

**Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando.**

**Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.**

– Me parece que a pessoa que a senhora estava esperando chegou, professora – disse Remus.

– Quem será?

**Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto.**

– Ummm creio que é o senhor, Albus – disse Sirius.

– Uau Sirius!, não é que está sagaz hoje – disse James gozador – creio que ninguém teria imaginado isso sem a sua ajuda.

Todos riram da brincadeira de James, e riram ainda mais com o chilique que Sirius começava a fazer.

– Black – a professora o cortou – é melhor que se sente para podermos continuar com a história.

**Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.**

**Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto.**

– Isso é um pouco forte – disse Molly.

– Mas Real – declarou o diretor.

**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou: **

**– Eu devia ter imaginado.**

– Bom, é McGonagall oficialmente – disse James.

– Eu gostaria de saber o que eles estão fazendo ali – murmurou Lily um pouco apreensiva.

– Ao menos agora saberemos o que realmente está acontecendo – observou Alice.

Todos concordaram com ela.

**Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata.**

– Que é um isqueiro? – perguntou Frank.

– É um aparelho para acender fogo, apesar da maioria dos trouxas o usam para acender cigarros. – respondeu Lily e diante da cara de "o que cê tá falando" ela se viu na obrigação de também explicar o que era um cigarro. – Os cigarros são uns rolinhos de papel que envolvem tabaco e eles o fumam.

Lily fez um sinal com seus dois dedos, simulando que levava um cicarro à boca.

– E por que querem fazer isso? – Perguntou Alice surpreendida e asqueada.

– Não sei, é um vício… – disse encolhendo os ombros.

– Estes trouxas estão loucos… – disse Molly e os outros assintiram concordando.

**Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo – o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou,…**

– Genial! – disseram em conjunto os três morotos.

– Eu quero um destes – disse Frank – Onde se pode conseguir um? Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre eles.

– É algo de minha própria invenção – disse tirando-o de seu bolso – e é o único que existe. Eu o chamo de Apagueiro.

O objeto foi passado de mão em mão para ser visto por todos, até que chegou nas mãos de Sirius, que começou a ligar e desligar várias vezes, fazendo com que as luzes entrarem e saírem do aparelho, deixando a sala momentaneamente no escuro.

– Senhor Black! – gritou a professora McGonagall – Poderia fazer o favor de devolver ao professor Dumbledore o Apagueiro? E assim continuar com a leitura.

O homem sorriu divertido e apagou e acendeu as luzes mais uma vez antes de devolvê-lo ao seu proprietário.

**…doze vezes ele acionou o _"apagueiro"_, até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que os vigiava. Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas,...**

– A cada momento sua irmã fica mais feia… olhos como contas – disse James a Lily.

**...****não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o _"apagueiro"_ na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**

**– Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora Minerva McGonagall.**

**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.**

– Vejo que não mudará sua atitude nos próximos meses – disse Sirius rindo, enquanto a mulher o fulminava com o olhar.

– É melhor que deixe de interromper, Black. Ou me verei obrigada a utilizar feitiços e encantamentos para que o faça.

Sirius se encolheu um pouco em sua comoda cadeira, acreditando seriamente na ameaça da professora.

**– Como soube que era eu? – perguntou.**

**– Minha cara professora nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.**

– Há… – Sirius começou a gargalhar, mas tratou de engoli-la quando a professora levantou a varinha.

**– O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra – respondeu a Professora Minerva.**

**– O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.**

**A professora fungou aborrecida.**

**– Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando – disse impaciente. – Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. – Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. – Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa.**

**– Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo.**

– Sabem de uma coisa? – James falou aos seus amigos – Sempre quis saber como se conjurava estrelas cadentes…

– É, eu também. E agora nós sabemos a quem pedir que nos ensine.

– Isso seria o máximo. – disse Hagrid.

– Sempre e quando já tenham aprendido a fazê-lo – observou Moony. Seus dois amigos o olharam irritados por ser tão desmancha prazeres.

– Calem a boca – disse McGonagall começando a perder a paciência.

**– Você não pode culpá-los – ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. – Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.**

**–**** Sei disso – retrucou a professora mal-humorada. – Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem as ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.**

– Eu concordo com a professora, estão muito descuidados – disse Lily.

A mulher lhe sorriu em agradecimento. Sirius olhou a ambas incrédulo e irritado porque a professora não repreendeu a moça por ter interrompido a leitura.

**De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:**

**– Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?**

– A hora da verdade. Saberemos se realmente se foi embora.

**– Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um caramelo de limão?**

– Um o quê? – perguntou James.

**– Um o quê?**

– Hahahaha, Prongs, pensa igual que a professora, hahahaha.

– Black, minha última advertência.

**– Um caramelo de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.**

**– Não, obrigada – disse a Professora Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia caramelos de limão. – Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha ido embora.**

**–**** Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort – A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois caramelos de limão, pareceu não reparar – Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "_Você-Sabe-Quem_". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.**

– Bom, para o senhor é diferente. – disse Molly – O Senhor é o único que Você-sabe-quem teme.

– Eu também acredito que chamá-lo pelo seu nome é o melhor. – disse James – Nunca tive medo de chamá-lo de Voldemort. Nem o Sirius ou o Remus. Somente o Peter tem, sempre tentamos convencê-lo a não chamá-lo por apelidos, mas não coseguimos.

– Os senhores são muito irresponsáveis – disse McGonagall.

– A senhora nunca diria que Lily é irresponsável e ela também o chama de Voldemort.

Alguns deles voltaram a estremecer-se como cada vez que escutavam o nome do mago escuro. McGonagall o olhou irritada sem poder retrucar o comentário.

**– Sei que não vê – disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. Mas você é diferente. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem Voldemort tem medo.**

**–**** Isto é um elogio ****–**** disse Dumbledore calmamente. ****–**** Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.**

– Só porque o senhor não é como ele.

**–**** Só porque você é muito... Bem... Nobre para usá-los.**

– Hahaha, Prongs, haha outra vez. Você está sintonizado com a professora.

– Tá certo, Sirius. – disse James um pouco irritado pelo comentário.

**–****É**** uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.**

– Muita informação – disse Arthur. Frank e os três marotos concordarm com ele.

Dumbledore divertido, sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

**A Professora Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:**

**–**** As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?**

Todos na habitação conteve a respiração. Tinha chegado o momento de saber o que estava passando; de como Voldemort havia sido derrotado.

**Aparentemente a Professora Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**

**–**** O que estão dizendo ****–**** continuou ela ****–**** é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. **

Todos se entreolharam preocupados e assustados, mas ninguém ficou mais assustado ou preocupado que os dois nomeados. Eles só conseguiram se abraçar com força.

**O boato é que Lily e James Potter… estão****... ****estão****... que eles ****estão**** mortos.**

– Não! – gritaram Sirius e Remus por sua vez.

Em troca, o casal não parecia reagir. Só seguiam abraçados em estado de shock.

– Não pode ser! Deve ser um erro! – gritou Sirius, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

Os demais moviam seus olhos lacrimosos do casal até o homem parado perto deles. Remus caminhou até o seu lado e parou junto a ele para trocar um olhar de dor e incerteza.

– Sirius acalme-se – pediu a professora McGonagall com um nó na garganta.

– Não me peça que me acalme e não me importa que me enfeitice.

– Não vou te enfeitiçar, Sirius – tratou de ser o mais amável possível.

– Não… não… – Lily parecia querer dizer alguma coisa que não saía de seus lábios.

O suave sussuro da voz de sua esposa despertou James do seu estado de shock para olhá-la atentamente e depois olhar o volumoso ventre.

– Li… ly… talvez… talvez isso…seja uma das coisas… que poderemos mudar – disse com voz entrecortada e respirando com dificuldade. Ela o olhou com lágrimas formando-se em seus olhos não entendendo o que seu marido queria dizer. – me refiro à carta…

– É verdade – disse Sirius com esperança na voz, aproximando-se do casal – a carta do futuro dizia que poderíamos mudar alguns fatos… esse A. S. P. queria mudar as coisas… talvez essa seja uma delas.

– Mas… como… como o faremos? – perguntou a mulher. – Não sabemos o que ocorreu.

– Creio que em algum momento o saberemos – interrompeu Dumbledore sem nenhuma luz em seus olhos. – Não se esqueçam que são sete livros… Acho que teremos que lê-los todos antes de tirar qualquer conclusão.

Lily assintiu com dificuldade e rodeou seu ventre com as mãos. James não deixou de abraçá-la em nenhum momento.

**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego.**

**– Lily y James... ****Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo…**

**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.**

**– Eu sei... Eu sei... – disse deprimido.**

**A voz da Professora Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:**

**–**** E não é só isso estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry.**

– Como? – gritaram os pais do garoto.

– Maldito desgraçado, não lhe basta minha esposa, também quer matar meu filho…

– Como se atreve a meter-se com meu afilhado…?

**Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho.**

Todos na sala respiraram tranquilos. Mas ao mesmo tempo uma dúvida cerscia entre eles: Porque não conseguiu matar o garotinho?

**Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora.**

**Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.**

– Isso… isso… quer dizer… que ele tentou… amaldiçoar o meu filho? – perguntou Lily retendo a respiração e apertando ainda mais a sua barriga. Enquanto James colocava suas mãos sobre as delas para assim poder abraçar os dois ao mesmo tempo.

– Harry sobreviveu a maldição assassina? – perguntou Remus – Isso… é impossível…

– Bem, pois é o parece – disse Frank.

– Meu afilhado derrotou Voldemort? – perguntou de repente Sirius.

– Mas, parece que não tem mais do que um ano de idade – falou Alice. – Como é possível?

– Parece que Harry é muito especial – disse Hagrid aos pais do menino. Os quais o miraram com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Prosseguimos com a leitura para entender melhor – disse Dumbledore, com um estranho olhar no seu rosto observando ligeiramente os pais do garoto, antes de continuar com a leitura.

**– É verdade? – gaguejou a professora. – Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**

– Excelente pergunta –sussurrou Molly.

**– Só podemos imaginar – disse Dumbledore. – Talvez nunca cheguemos à saber.**

**A Professora Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos.**

Lily quis sorrir para a mulher, mas não conseguiu que seus lábios se curvassem. A professora entendeu o gesto de agradecimento porque, igualmente, só moveu a cabeça.

**Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho.**

**Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:**

**– Hagrid está atrasado. ****A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.**

**– Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**

**–**** Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.**

– Queeeeeeee? – gritaram James, Lily e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

– Não quero que meu filho seja criado com essa gente! Minha irmã é um caso perdido! Jamais vai tratar meu filho como seu!

– O que houve conosco? – perguntou Sirius apontando a ele e a Remus – Eu sou seu padrinho… Eu poderia cuidá-lo…

James arregalou os olhos e disse em voz alta com preocupação.

– E se… e se… passou… algo com vocês também?

– Não… James… eles com certeza estão bem… – disse Lily olhando nos seus olhos.

**– Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? – exclamou a Professora Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro – Dumbledore você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!**

**–**** É o melhor lugar para ele ****–**** disse Dumbledore com firmeza. ****–**** os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.**

– Uma carta? – gritou Lily enfurecida – Nós acabamos de morrer e quer explicar tudo o que aconteceu em uma carta!

Dumbledore olhou olhou a mulher um pouco intimidado. Os outros o olharam com compaixão. Todos conheciam o famoso caráter da ruiva.

– Senhora Potter… isso ainda não aconteceu. Eu não posso saber o motivo pelo qual decidirei agir assim no futuro.

– Sim… sim… tem razão… perdão professor.

**– Uma carta? – repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. – Francamente Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!**

**– Exatamente – disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. – Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar. Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso e tenha capacidade de compreender?**

– E famoso porque sobreviveu a um ataque em que seus pais morreram… – disse James num sussurro – Quem iria querer uma fama assim?

Lily o olhou com os olhos banhados de lágrimas, pensando no futuro que teria o seu filho.

– Não acredito que isso seja motivo suficiente para deixá-lo com pessoas como os Dursley. – declarou Molly, colocando em voz alta o seu pensamento. – Ele poderia ser adotado por uma família que trataria de evitar tudo o que o senhor acaba de dizer. Alguma família que viva afastada das povoações. Como a gente…

Lily, que estava sentada ao seu lado, apertou sua mão em agradecimento diante do oferecimento.

**A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco e então disse:**

**– É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? – Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.**

**– Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**

**– Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa?**

A sala inteira olhou com indignação a professora. Em especial os marotos que eram muito amigos do meio-gigante. A mulher abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

– A Hagrid se pode confiar qualquer coisa. Não conheço pessoa mais confiável. – disse Remus, recordando o dia em que o grande homem descobriu que ele era um lobisomem.

O homem se ruborizou devido ao comentário e agradeceu movendo a cabeça com brusquidão.

**– Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida – respondeu Dumbledore.**

– Obrigado senhor. – agradeceu o meiogigante, aumentando ainda mais o rubor que tinha no rosto.

– Não tem nada que agradecer, Hagrid. É simplesmente a verdade.

**– Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar – concedeu a professora de má vontade – mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi isso?**

**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu ****–**** e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.**

– Guauuu! Uma motocicleta voadora. Quero uma. – disse Sirius com a voz ainda embargada, mas tratando de continuar escutando a leitura sem pensar muito na eminente morte dos seus amigos. – Quando saírmos daqui, começarei a procurar uma.

– Isso seria genial – Arthur o acompanhou – Apesar que eu acho que um carro seria melhor…

Não continuou a frase proque sua esposa o olhou com os olhos em fendas.

**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo.**

– Cinco vezes mais largo? Não estou tão gordo…

Todos o olharam com "cara de pocker"**(1)**, esperando que não descobrisse nos seus gestos que estavam de acordo com a descrição do livro.

**Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem ****–**** emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**

– Harry… – sussurrou sua mãe.

**–**** Hagrid ****–**** exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado ****–**** Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**

**– ****Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore ****– ****respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar ****– ****O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ele, professor.**

– Sim! Tenho uma moto voadora, tenho uma moto voadora, tenho uma moto voadora – cantava enquanto dava pequenos saltos.

**– Não teve nenhum problema?**

**–**** Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída,****... **

Com a menção da destruição da casa trouxe de novo ao pensamento de todos a morte do jovem casal. Lily começou a soluçar levemente, enquanto James a continuava abraçando e sussurrando baixinho palavras em seu ouvido.

**...mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.**

**Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros****...**

– Tem o seu cabelo, amor – disse a ruiva com voz embargada.

– E com o de mechas… parece que é tão desordenado como o de Prongs – falou Remus com um leve sorriso.

Os pais e o padrinho também sorriram.

**...caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**

**– Foi aí que? – sussurrou a professora.**

**–**** Foi ****–**** confirmou Dumbledore. ****–**** Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.**

– Ainda não acredito que sobreviveu à maldição assassina – disse Frank.

**– Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**

**–**** Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres.**

– Uhhg, era necessário tanta informação? – Sirius disse rindo.

**Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.**

**Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**

**– Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir dele, professor? – perguntou Hagrid.**

**Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.**

**– Psiu! – sibilou a Professora Minerva – Você vai acordar os trouxas!**

**–**** Desculpe ****–**** soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. ****–**** Mas nã... nã... Não consigo suportar, Lily e James mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...**

Os mencionados lhe sorriram em agradecimento pelos sentimentos que estava demonstrando. O grande homem também sorriu em resposta.

**–**** É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir ****–**** sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois.**

– O senhor acredita que é adequado deixar um bebê na porta de uma casa no meio da noite? – perguntou Alice, não muito de acordo com a atitude do diretor.

– Com certeza o professor Dumbledore deixou algum tipo de proteção – disse seu marido.

**Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.**

**–**** Bem ****–**** disse Dumbledore finalmente ****–**** acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.**

– Não há nada que comemorar – disse Sirius irritado.

O professor Dumbledore o olhou por um momento e depois assentiu em concordância.

**– É – disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. – Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...**

**Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé, com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.**

**–**** Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora Minerva ****–**** falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Professora Minerva assou o nariz em resposta.**

– A resposta adequada – riu Dumbledore.

**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua.**

– Por que simplesmente não desaparecer? – perguntou Molly para a professora.

– Ummm, não sei Molly, não sei. Talvez umas ruas adiante eu desaparecerei.

**Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**

**–**** Boa sorte, Harry ****–**** murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.**

**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley... **

– Maldita Petúnia! É um bebê! Por que griar?

– Juro que tudo o que fizemos a Snivellius nos sete anos de Hogwarts vai ser brincadeiras de crianças em comparação com o que vou fazer com esses trouxas se eles maltratarem o meu afilhado!

– Eu te acompanho! – disse Remus levantando-se junto com seu amigo.

**... ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda... **

Lily cerrou os olhos com fúria e apertou sua mandíbula com toda a força que tinha para não gritar tudo o que estava pensando nesse momento. – Espero que isso seja só o mínimo que façam com a estupida da minha irmã e com o idiota do seu marido.

– Não se preocupe Lily, minha flor – disse Sirius, com um sorriso que dava medo – Não saberão o que os golpeou.

**...****Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas.**

**–_ À Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu!_**

– Este é o final do capítulo – disse o diretor deixado o livro sobre a mesinha.

– Bom, esse foi um capítulo forte… – murmurou McGonagall pensando se todos os capítulos e demais livros também seriam assim.

– Suponho que todos os livros falarão sobre Harry, não?

– Acredito que sim Alice… É a única pessoa que há sobrevivido à maldição assassina – disse Remus.

Dumbledore olhou os sete livros enquanto acariciava sua barba pensativo.

– São sete livros… Pode ser que seja um livro por cada ano em Hogwarts…

– Mas ele não seria muito pequeno… – disse McGonagall – Digo, a carta do futuro dizia que os livros contariam como foi o fim de Voldemort…

– Você sabe melhor que ninguém, que muitos de nossos alunos estariam dispostos a lutar na guerra se nós deixassemos…

A professora assintiu olhando-o seriamente.

– Bom, quem vai ler o próximo capítulo? – perguntou o diretor.

Remus se ofereceu pegando o livro. O abriu no segundo capítulo. E começou a lê-lo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Cara de pocker: ou Rosto em Branco é uma expressão usada quando você quer dizer que a pessoa fica com o rosto sem mostrar nenhuma emoção.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais um pronto e só demorei 15 dias \o/ !

Até o próximo e tomara que eu leve só mais 15 porque ele tem o dobro do tamanho.


End file.
